


What the Fandom Wants

by HetaRosFangirl



Category: Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: For other works of mine, Gen, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, No Spoilers, Pining Keith (Voltron), poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaRosFangirl/pseuds/HetaRosFangirl
Summary: What the Fandom wants. If you're on this site, you most likely will understand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this the morning Voltron Legendary Defender Season 4 got released, but this goes to everyone, I made sure of that! I'm posting this because in school today but my English Teacher and my friend said my poems were really good, and I realized I have none up on this site...so here I am! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Happy Reading~

It’s sad, really, to see the image of the world today.  
We must all reform to society, and whatever they deem is good to write, read, or say.  
There’s only one true outlet for me in this world, you see.  
It’s all of you, out there, in the fandom like me.

I write to all fandoms, that I know of or not.  
Every genre, every age, everyone in the flock.  
Yes, to the ones with the canon ship wars.  
And yes, too, to the ones who love, care for, worship, the lore.  
For no matter opinion, side, differences, or types.  
We all want the same things with all of our might.

At first, if you are like me, you already knew that, of course!  
We all want our favorite character to do their thing, whether in hopes or remorse.  
We want that guy to come back, we want to know what’s going on!  
We want a good story, god crew, something to meet at a Con.  
All fandoms are different in the question range,  
But none of our core values ever change.

A fandom explores, theorizes, questions, and explains.  
They are geniuses, for sure, and well-committed to this play.  
We may not get credit, nor will any work step into the sun.  
But who cares about that when you’re having fun?

These committee must be built, however, from one mighty question.  
Whether the fandom is large, unheard of, or even just a small fraction.  
That is what’s fun, answering this thought.  
That is what the fandom and I always sought.

So, please, everyone, join your fandom with pride.  
Praise love, spread kindness, fill the joy of the darkest mind.  
Please stop hatred, wars, and petty disagreements.  
For we all believe in the fandom, yes, that is what I believe in.

I will do my part, with fanart, fanfiction, fan theories, and more! Choose your niche!  
I don’t care if this takes forever or one day, whatever which!  
Please help us solve the question that the fandom always wants - _What if?_


	2. Spread Your Good to the Little New Lass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get hyped! This is for a new fanfiction i'm working on, this is a poem preview, if you will. I thought this was a cool idea! I'm going to do this with all of my works actually, consider this whole work as either original poems or vague previews for my other stories:) This should be fun!
> 
> This chapter is for a Voltron fanfiction I'm working on offline, 'The Troubles of Caring - A Hunk Backstory'   
> (no spoilers for anything in any of my poems by the way, in case you were nervous:)
> 
> Yes, I am starting a new work....why do I do this to myself...
> 
> anyway, here's the poem preview! Happy Reading~

I’ll be there for him,  
I always am.  
He is sort of annoying,  
But the other is the best of my friends.

***

My life is fine,   
My like is _great_.  
No baggage, no troubles, just a fine clean slate.  
A fine home, a fine bed, tons of warm nights to spend.  
With friends, family, a clean kitchen to tend.

Now I must lend my fine good life,  
To one without that life in sight.  
He will come now, during the night,  
And I am determined to lead him to the light.

He has suffered, he really has,  
It’s not usually me to pry and ask,  
Yet I find myself caring  
For my Mom’s new little lass.

***

Trod, trod, trod up the steps,  
Look forward to the hell you’re about to get.  
Please, please, prepare yourself.  
For you’re not leaving until the freedom bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Good? Hyped? Want to chat about season 4? LEAVE A COMMENT I'M LONELY!
> 
> Have a nice day:)


	3. Happy Birthday, Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm alive (sorta)! I am currently in lunch ignoring my companions (friends?), all because our emo son was born today! So here's a few angsty poems, and yes, I am still working on those 7 other multi-chapter works...
> 
> Happy reading~

Alone, lonely, I am both.  
For the ones that promised never had a true oath.  
I’ve grown enough to be on my own.  
This is a fault I have always known.   
No matter how much I try and moan.  
I will always be on my own.

I’m on my own, I’m on my own.  
There’s nowhere else to go, but know  
That I miss my past, I miss it so,  
The past before this dark heaped hole.

That past, of course, was not a past at all.  
More of a friend, actually, who lived from afar.  
He told me that space was where salvation was near,   
Space, yes, space is the place where I one day can disappear.

_Two years later_

**The Fandom’s POV**  
Happy birthday to you,  
And all the things that you do.  
You left the family you knew  
So you need a ‘Happy Birthday to You’.

You should be with family.  
But you walked out, and seen,  
All the things you could do  
Without their ‘Happy Birthday’s to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awful? Oh lord why are you doing poems instea of everything else you need to work on? OMG Ros you're lonely join in the conversation about memes around you?!? Tell me! Down there! I that box thingy! 
> 
> Have a nice life:)

**Author's Note:**

> So? Good? Bad? Oh my lord please uddate everything else? Tell me down below! Comments give me life guys, I'm lonely alot and I find myslef refreshing my inbox every 20 minutes so...
> 
> Have a nice life:)


End file.
